Loony Lovegoods plan for love
by fleur-de-la-coure
Summary: now, in Lunas' 6th year, she's finally growing up... doing her hair, worrying about her studies, make up, and boys. please rr, this is my first fic. adventure comes in the 3rd chapy please don't flame, i burn easy. loads of fluf. i need reviews! e-mail me
1. Default Chapter

                                                **_Dark angel_**

**__**

**__**

**__**

Luna sat cross-legged on the white bed spread over her twin bed set. The room was empty- except for a few pictures, a standard bed set with a matching desk against the right wall. She sighed openly, throwing herself down on her back. She was thinking of him again. Remembering the adventure they'd shared last year at the ministry of magic.

            She remembered his amazing eyes, messy hair, and rouged build. Mostly his eyes were what really intrigued her. She could imagine that he was always seeing what others did not, that he could always see straight through her. But this was a lie. For if he'd truly been able to see her thoughts and deepest emotions he wouldn't have been such good friends with her, let alone friends at all.

For 'Loony' Lovegood was in love, with him to be exact.  All that he did, she'd been suddenly aware and even fond of, even the ever soo popular Quiditch. Now she had a goal. She didn't care what it took to get him to realize that she had feelings for him, but that was what she was going to do._ If you don't already love me, then by the end of this year you will, my sweet._ Luna thought devilishly_ I remember the time that you called me your angel (well, you'd told Hermione that I looked like an angel, but I know what you meant) and by the time this plan of mine is set into glorious motion,_ Her eyes were no traveling up and down the wall  _I will be an angel, but not the sort that you expect of me, my  luv……I will be your **Dark angel** _. Luna had made up her mind. she was going to change- now. Not into some new clothes, but into a whole new person.

_~~~~~*~~~~~*On the Hogwarts Express*~~~~~*~~~~~_

 The Hogwarts express moved steadily onwards round a bend and into open countryside. Luna dragged her trunk slowly around the corridors of the great steam engine, from time to time losing her balance as it rattled, and on such an occasion fell strait onto the last person in the world that anyone in Hogwarts would want to be near. 3 guesses who. Draco Malfoy looked down disgustedly as Luna tried her best to get off of him. In seconds, though Crabb and Goyl were grabbing her wrists firmly and pulling her up roughly.

"Hey! Let go of me!" she yelled as her wrists began to ach

"No can do" said Malfoy as he lifted the trunk off of himself.

"Well, tut tut, what do we have here?" Draco picked up a photo album full of Harry Potters Pictures, and one of them had someone who looked strangely like Luna, except definitely older, with longer hair.

"Give it back!" Luna's voice was trembling, and with lump in her throat and a fresh wave of tears leaked through her eyes.

" Oh poor Loony Luna is about to cry! Or is there something extra special about this picture?" Malfoy taunted Luna and held up a photo that Colin Creeve Had took during his first year of Harry Zooming by Malfoy and repeatedly catching the snitch, winning the Slytherin Gryfindor game. 

"I don't care about that one just give me back the one on the right" Luna Pointed at the one with her mother smiling at her in the black and white photo.

"Oh this one?" Draco asked 'oops , I seem to have ripped it, so sorry' Malfoys' grin was now a mile long, but at that exact moment, he saw Harry walk through the doorway, his eyes holding a menacing threat.

"Malfoy, give me that photo album now or I'll skin your flesh raw!" Harry growled, now gripping his wand tightly 

"And if I don't?" Draco sneered.

"Now!" Harry yelled. Many heads turned and some even looked out of their coaches to see what was going on.

Luna was looking frightfully at Draco, who had suddenly acquired a wand and then towards Harry as though watching a Muggle tennis match.

"Harry, its not worth it. I can get another one, and umm…." She looked embarrassedly at the contents " more pictures. Please don't…" she was looking fearfully at him now.

" Ya, better listen to your girlfriend Potter, of they'll be a little more trouble than you expected." As if on queue, Crabb and Goyl flexed there fat (which in their opinion was muscle) warningly.

"Please, Harry… its alright, I can get…. _Please"_ Luna's voice was barely audible above a thin whisper… though everyone heard it.

In that instant, Harry looked over at her, as if to make sure that she was certain- which was his first mistake. In that moment Draco Malfoy flicked his wand and sent Harry flying backwards. " Oh My god!" Luna shouted as she ran towards Harry.  Though he got up quickly enough. Crabb looked at Harry and in an instant once more threw a Killer Jaw breaking punch- but it never landed.                                                                                                                     

Insomnia Vocacimisma! Luna had her wand pointing straight at Crabb and his body tumbled limply to the ground. "How dare you.." Goyl started but Harry cut him off with a punch hard in the gut and watched as he went tumbling to the ground Just as Luna was about to finish Draco off his girlfriend, Pansy Parkinson grabbed her long brown hair and pulled. Luna felt a sharp pain on her head but soon found enough strength to grab Pansy by the collar and punch her stomach until she let go. By this time Harry had grabbed Malfoy and slammed his elbow against the wall, breaking it, and had grabbed the delicate photo album out of his hands. What's gotten into me? Luna thought. Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder and hunched stiffly as though she was about to be hit, though that was not the case. 

"Are you OK?" asked Harry worriedly turning her around to face him.

"Uhh…I gu-guess… can we go?" Luna was quite surprised that she'd asked Harry for permission to leave, as though she'd come to his aid, and mentally kicked herself for it.

"Yeah… I guess we should go find a compartment." Harry replied unsure why she'd asked. He carried her trunk to and empty compartment near the back of the train…-nearly empty, save for Harry's two best friends, Ron and Hermione, and Ron's little sister, Ginny.

"Hey" Harry said casually, putting Lunas' trunk away and plopping down on a seat beside Ron.

"Where have you been, mate? We've been looking for you, then we kinda gave up." Ron said. " I figured that a Dementor kinda came and ate ya. Hermione said that I was probably wrong. I guess she was right…" Ron concluded thoughtfully, putting a hand behind his head and leaning back.

'Thanks for the uhh… faith" said Harry uncertainly. " But I wasn't eaten. It was Malfoy he was picking a fight with Luna… I donno the whole story though, musta been something important, though."

"What happened, Luna?" Ginny asked, concerned. "And where's your wand?"  

"Oh, its in my pocket, not too comfortable behind my ear any more. I guess I grew out of it… and what happened. Well I'd rather not say, but" there was a long pause as Luna sucked in a deep breath. Well, I lost my balance on the train and fell on Malfoy, it was a total accident" she added quickly, seeing the disapproving glare that Hermione sent her " and I even said sorry, to. Then Crabb and Goyl picked me up, and Malfoy grabbed my photo album from me. I asked him to give it back, and he started to make fun of me" she said looking at Harry. She'd been pretty sure that he'd seen the contents and knew why Malfoy'd been making fun of her. Harry sat still, though, not interjecting with the reason that Malfoy had started the fight. 

"Then Harry came, and got the Book back for me. But before he came, Malfoy and his Gang ripped the picture of… of my…" now she felt like a tennis ball from the match she'd witnessed earlier ago was lodged in her throat, clinging tightly in her neck.  "Well, its not really important" tears were now flowing quietly down her face as she lowered her head to cover her tears. __

_Stop crying, you've got to remember your new image. Your gonna be tough, and your gonna be smart. I can't blow this plan… it might be my only shot… stop it!_ She told herself angrily, but the tears didn't stop. 

Everyone in the compartment was looking at her now, wondering what was wrong. Try as they might, they couldn't figure it out, no one knew. Well, no one, save for Harry. He'd seen the picture of Luna's mom in Draco's hand, had heard the faint ripping sound he'd made with it. And he also knew that she'd been dead since Luna's second year, that that had been her last item that belonged to her mother that she owned.

What Harry had done next had surprised even him. He said "That picture was important to you, Luna. It was your mother wasn't it?" Harry had asked quietly, though everyone there had heard him anyways, and were looking on sadly as Luna nodded her head slowly.  

"Its okay." Harry was now kneeling in front of her, and wrapped his long Muscular arms around her warmly. Luna melted instantly in his arms and leaned her head against his shoulder then all at once everyone, especially Ginny were apologizing for asking that stupid question. But all she could do was motion to them that it was alright.  

Now their door opened suddenly and the last person you'd expect walked through the doors, black cloaks billowing to an unseen wind, their eyes full of rage. 

                                                                                                                                                                                        


	2. the return to hogwarts

AN: I don't own Harry potter, and I really wish that I did. I kinda own the plot, But that's about it. Please don't sue. I'll burn candles with any flames that come my way.

~~~~~~~@@@@@###$$$%%%^^^&&&***()()()~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Mr. Potter?" Professor McGonagal asked angrily. " What is the meaning of this? I here that you've started a fight with Mr. Malfoy, and even BROKE his arm! Please tell me that there was a valid reason for this!" Said McGonagal in a voice of forced calm. But before Harry could answer, she began to yell at him again " How dare you! This is a vary serious matter, Potter. I can't let you off for this, you must know that. I am Vary disappointed in you! You will have detention for 3 months, 5 days a week, and," she was now winded and was taking a deep breath. "AND, I might even consider suspending you from the FIRST Quidetch game of the year. You've been warned, Mr. Potter." McGonagal stormed out of the room, without even letting a single person in the compartment say a word.  

"Harry, I am sooooo sorry! I didn't mean to get you into trouble, I'll tell her what really happened, and I'll, I'll… Well, I don't know, I'm just extremely sorry!" Luna was now speaking frantically, and was about to leave the compartment to follow McGonagal, when Harry started to laugh.

"Luna, Its okay. I've gotten a lot worse than a few detentions. As far as the Quiditch thing goes, we've always got Ginny to sub for me. Last year I was kicked off the team, I'm sure I can survive missing one match." Harry said all this with a grin on his face.

"But did you see her face?" Ron started to chuckle " she looked like one of those Blast-ended Skrewts if you pulled they're tail. I swear I could see steam coming out from behind her!" Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Harry burst into laughter.

Luna looked at them like they were insane, then joined them in the laughter. By the end of the train ride, they were clutching their stomachs of had tears of laughter in their eyes.

~!@#$%^&*()~!@#$%^&*()~!@%^&*()~!@#$%^&*()~!@#$%^&*()~!@#$%^&*()~

After the feast in the great hall, Luna was walking alone through the corridor.

" So, poor little Loony's boyfriend isn't here to walk her to the dormitory?" said a voice nastily. " What? Can Poor little Loony finally find her dormitory on her own? I'm sooooo proud of you!" the voice said in mock happiness.

"Why don't you stop following me?" asked Luna, as though Malfoy hadn't said a thing.

" I'm not following you, just making sure that you can find your way home" he answered.

"Malfoy, If I were you, I wouldn't be worrying about weather I can find my way back or not, because apparently, you haven't noticed that the way to your dormitory is the other way, or did you need me to tell you that?" Luna shot back coolly, Gazing at his reddening face with a crystal clear gaze.

" watch your tongue," said Malfoy but he was interrupted by Luna explaining where she was going.

" I'm going to my band practise, if you MUST know, we've even got a record deal." She said triumphantly.

"OHH! I remember, I saw your NEW album, in Geeks 'R' Us! It was amazing, I especially like the song 'Loony Lovegood' and 'No way I'm gonna survive this school year' featuring MC Draco" he said menacingly.

"Oh, I didn't know that YOU shopped at Geeks 'R' Us!" she said "that's sooooo cool! I went there just a few weeks ago and their having a sale on personalities! Why don't you come with me and we can pick up a good one for you!" Luna said all this with a Malfoy worthy smirk planted on her face. 

Now Luna and Draco began to walk even further down the hall, and began to talk, as they walked all the way down the hall and onto a stair case, throwing insults at each other each chance they got.

~!AUTHERS NOTE!~

Thanks to all those who reviewed, and I want some more reviews please!!! Did you like it, if you want flame away. Use a fire thrower, I don't care. All I want is feed back. I still haven't even figured out who Luna's in love with, because I keep changing my mind. R +R and tell me who you think it should be. Holla!

                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                        


End file.
